Dispensing systems, such as beverage dispensing systems, typically include a multiplicity of fluid sources, for example, cylinders containing a variety of different pressurized syrups, pressurized soda, and water under pressure.
Dispensing systems typically engage the multiplicity of pressurized fluid containers to carry the pressurized fluid through a flow control assembly, a manifold, with a multiplicity of lines carrying fluid from the manifold to a bar gun assembly. The bar gun assembly has a multiplicity of buttons for controlling a multiplicity of valves therethrough, for dispensing a beverage into a container. The beverage typically is comprised of syrup mixed with soda, water mixed with another beverage, or just soda or just water alone. Typically dispensing systems are known in the art.
It is seen that fluid dispensing systems typically provide for a line from each of the multiplicity of pressurized fluid bearing containers to a flow control and manifold assembly. The multiplicity of separate and distinct fluids is maintained in separate and distinct channels through the manifold and manifold and flow control assembly, and separate and distinct fluid bearing lines that connect the manifold and flow control assembly to the bar gun handle. Moreover, the separate fluids are maintained in separate channels within the handle of the bar gun assembly, which separate channels have separate valves, controlled by separate buttons, associated therewith. At the nozzle end of the handle, separate or mixed fluids are dispensed into a container.